


Mall Date

by DVWorks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fashion is necessary, Lotor and Allura are on a secret date, Please let there be another space mall episode with Lotor and the generals please, Secret Date, The female generals roast Lotor, These two are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DVWorks/pseuds/DVWorks
Summary: Allura and Lotor have a sweet date in secret in the space mall together.





	Mall Date

Allura waited in the lonely yet bustling cafe within the intergalactic space mall, having ordered a vanilla latte with extra cream and sugar to sip through the time she had. While wearing a sweet lilac skirt, leggings with printed cats, a baby blue blouse, and lace heels, Allura stared at her golden watch for the ticking hand to chime at right time. She blushed and sipped her fluffy latte quickly. 

Her secret date with the former Galran Prince himself. 

Butterflies flew throughout her stomach and Allura quickly whispered to herself to pull herself together. 'It's just Lotor, Allura. Just Lotor, not oh my god the emperor of the empire, just Lotor'. She chanted softly.

She stared off to the side longingly and stirred her cup with a tiny fork, still blushing at the thought of them walking through the mall as a couple secretly. She adjusted her pink sunglasses and took a deep breath. 

"Allura, what are you doing?" Lotor appeared before her.

She almost flipped her cup of coffee in panic. "L-Loto---!?"  
But he quickly hushed her by lifting his finger over his lips, not wanting the customers in the cafe to discover his true identity. He adjusted his dark shades but Allura pondered over his outfit quickly: dark suede boots, navy slacks with a thin coral trim, violet ebony turtleneck, a thin silver military tag necklace, and black designer leather jacket. Allura also noticed he kept his flowing white hair in a high ponytail as well, leaving his famous lock of hair to dangle over his shades.

He extended his hand for her, "Now, shall we be going, Allura?"

She smiled. "I thought you were going to call me princess instead." 

"I thought about it but this is our first date, after all." He smirked sweetly. 

She locked her arm with him and strolled throughout the levels of the mall together like a serene dream. They walked into little shops selling trinkets relating to folktales of long ago, apparel stores with various hats to fit upon a dashing alien, and salons where they both walked out with complementing braided hairstyles. In one store, they walked into a florists shop where the vendor showed the couple a vase full of rare exotic flowers with origins back to Altea. Allura looked in surprise when she held the familiar pink flowers from her homeplanet and sniffed the petals to return back to its nostalgic fragrance. Lotor held the little flower in his hand while holding hands with the princess, first embracing the smell of the valued flower and looking up to his own lovely flower before him. He smiled and ordered a small bouquet for the princess to carry as he carried some of the shopping bags in his other hand. 

They stopped by the fountain surrounding with tropical plants in the middle of the mall and looked around them the vaporware aesthetic the neon lights trailed throughout the little plaza. Sitting on the bench together with shopping bags with their hands as well as flowers, Lotor and Allura both froze from their happiness to the familiar voices of Lotor's former female generals. Allura looked over to find all of them dressed in their respectively yet slaying in their sense of fashion. The two peeked through palm leaves to watch their conversation on the other side of the grand large fountain.

"It may be speculation, but I heard Lotor may be inside of this mall right now." Axca looked from her floating visual graphics from her mint-leather watch. 

"According to Haggar, she found out that Lotor was gonna hang out with an Altean princess apparently. In my opinion, I really thought he wasn't straight." Zethrid pulled her shades from her face and placed it back in her violet blazer. 

"Honestly same because I never seen him really date with anyone even while cloaking invisibly." Ezor stared lazily from her rose-gold shades and crossed her heels together. 

"How rude. My love life is kept secret for a reason." Lotor stared at Ezor under his shades. "Don't tell me it's because of my hair."

"It's the hair, isn't it?" Axca replied.

"Yeah!" Ezor and Zethrid exclaimed together. "Seriously, that hair is bound to get him with all sorts of lovers!"

Out from the distance, two needle aliens blush about their new crush being the new Galran emperor, Varkon the mall cop sporting a little Lotor action figure in his office with majestic lighting(next to Voltron), and several aliens gossip about how attractive the mysterious former prince is.

"That, or the accent of his could easily be an imitation of what the Alteans could be." Axca speculated. 

"Wow, what a weeb. And here I thought him saying 'wait a tick' back when we were all a team was strange. Like what's a tick exactly?" Ezor looked at her glittery unicorn nails.

"Is this really what they think of me outside of work?" Lotor gaped upon the new revelations about himself.

"To be honest, I like both of those aspects of you." Allura smiled cheerfully and squeezed his hand. 

"What do you mean, exactly?" Lotor looked at her quickly but was trapped by her loving gaze for him. She blushed softly and pulled him up to lead the both of them to another mall attraction, far behind where the female generals would be at a safe enough distance. "Allura wait! Where are we going?" Finally, they stopped in front of a photo booth. "What is this machine?" Lotor read the instruction and pulled out some coins for Allura to insert through the slot. They both walked inside but immediately were both surprised of how less spacious it was as well. "I'm assuming we both take pictures of each other here?" 

"Not like that!" She laughed and pressed on the button on the menu screen to start the timer. "It's just to take shots of us sharing moments together just like today." Her cheeks were rosy. The timer went off and soon several flashes went by where Lotor was in a deer-in-headlights while Allura laughed, Allura and Lotor making peace signs with each other, Lotor wrapping his arm around her while she was embarassed, and then one final where Allura locked eyes with Lotor again. The photo booth became dark and they both walked out to take their new memories on a photo strip.They both returned together in the parking lot where everyone parked their ships. 

"To be honest, I called over a space taxi to arrive out here without Coran knowing." Allura chuckled at her little confession. 

"Well that's a rather rebellious for a princess like you." Lotor grinned. 

"It's funny since I formed a coalition to rebel against you too." Allura looked away smiling at the memories she had. 

"Aboard my ship with me. I'll be sure to return you back safely to your castle." He lifted her hand. 

"S-sure thing, Lotor." Her cheeks were rosy again. He opened the cockpit of his ship but Allura stared at the size of it, for it was only room for one. "How are you supposed to have room for one more?" 

"I'll show you." He smiled and pulled out his shades and rested it in his jacket pocket. He sat first and allowed the princess to sit on the edge of the seat while resting her legs horizontally over his, and her hands to rest on his shoulders. 

The princess blushed yet again. "Are you sure this is supposed to work?" She spoke nervously. 

"Absolutely." He grinned, closing the hatch and pulling the accelerator to pull his ship through the stars. Suddenly, the speed of ship caused the princess to fall against Lotor's chest due the second law of Newtonian physics. Lotor pressed a button for the ship to go in auto-pilot swiftly. "Are you alright, princess?" 

She lifted her face but realized how close their noses were to each other. The gleaming spots of light around the field of midnight silk that was the sky, could not illuminate enough the small moment these members of legendary royalty they shared together. He pulled her sunglasses off and soon Lotor blushed at the sight of her wide cerulean eyes and soon the two kissed deeply under the stars as the ship floated in space to return back home.

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! if you like to make fanart of this, don't hesitate to try and credit the fanfic too :)


End file.
